


The Chosen path.

by Royangj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon snow as a knight, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royangj/pseuds/Royangj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon wants to be a knight to be rid of the name snow, to earn a name and follow his own path but Ned Stark has bigger plans for Jon and The North.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chosen path.

Ned Stark stood outside the nursery where Jon and Robb lay watching them, jon was older of the two by a few moons, watching the babes lay asleep was calming for a man who had seen so much death. The deaths of a few left him questioning his very conventions and loyalties but he had persevered because he was no longer the second son with no responsibilities, he was the Lord of Winterfell , The warden of the north, he would do his duty.

The situation with Catelyn was difficult, he didn't love her but they were man and wife and she had already given him a son. a bond with her he shared which he could not break nor did he want to for she was good lady,kind and courteous; he could not deny she looked appealing to the eye and they had a steady relationship but the major problem was Jon, she saw him a threat to Robb.

Ned saw no threat to Robb come from Jon but only support ;support that Robb would one day need as a Lord.Catelyn was not convinced but he had talked her in to agreeing to his plan for Jon and the idea for which came for of all people a drunk Umber. He would have to thank the Umber for he had solved more than one problem for him, he had sent word out to the lords to attend the celebration of Robb Stark turning 1.

Evening while the celebrations were going on Lord Stark pulled aside one Ser Seaworth "Ser Davos I have a proposition for you, much like I gave the other lords and knights earlier today." as lord stark was saying this Davos was surprised and a bit scared he or the better put it his hand was saved from Lord Baratheon's Justice by lord Stark which he did not expect and here he was giving him land to administer, he knew nothing about it so he spoke up "M'lord I know nothing of building and maintaining keeps"

Ned smiled at the man's honesty "Ser Davos I do not intend for build or maintain a keep nor do I intend this part of the north to have a simple Castle. There are hills to the west of this location which can be mined for iron and copper, a job for which you are ill-suited but I intend for this place to have a port and in time a western navy of The North." Davos now had a clue as to what his responsibilities might be and coming to terms with it "I shall do as asked M'lord" he replied.

"You shall have you duties and in time the House of Seaworth shall be sworn as a Knightly house of the lord of the Castle and city we shall build. You will be given lands and your son allowed to inherit." saying this lord Stark had dismissed him with a reminder to talk to him later in detail. Davos could not thank the Gods old and new for the good will and his own choices of following Lord Stark north of the neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue suffice to say. hope to update chapters every few days.


End file.
